Images, such as photographs, having text embedded therein are commonplace. These images represent scenes in which the text is oftentimes inherent, such as writing on a board or sign. Situations arise in which users desire to have this text recognized and used in some manner by a computer. However, because the text is inherent in the scene, there is typically no metadata or other information accompanying the image that describes the text. This lack of information describing the text can make it difficult for the computer to recognize and use the text, hampering the experience of the user when using the computer.